Rage
by catzz
Summary: After the Kyuubi was sealed the third decided to keep it to him self no one else knows what Naruto contains. The sealing changed Naruto and begins to slowly twist him in to something else. Dark Naruto rated for content after first chapter.
1. prolouge

Prologue

The day the Kyuubi attacked was the day a hero died, a village was saved and a monster was created

Rain poured from the sky as if the world was crying for the fallen. The entire field looked like it had been seared to a crisp. The third Hokage looked down at the infinite in the dead man's grasp. Leaning down the ageing man picked up the child and started to walk back to the village with him.

Staring down into the infants red eyes the Hokage starts to think to himself what the fate of the child might be.

"_Strange how it all comes to this. Nothing goes as planned, nothing happens for no reason though. What will you do with your life young Naruto?"_

Appon coming to the gates of the village the Hokage was greeted by the guards with anxious looks in their eyes wondering what. Give a nod the hokage said "the beast was stopped." And continued to walk on threw the village to its center to the kage tower.

Appon arriving at the tower the promptly went up to the council champers to repot the outcome of the Forth's and the kyuubi's fight.

"What Happened?" asked an eager council member

"The Forth and the Kyuubi are dead" was the short reply of the Hokage

After this left his lips the council went in to a frenzy asking how he did it, what would happen now, who would replace him, and other questions.

"SILENCE" the Hokage shouted "How he did it doesn't matter, I'll take up my post as Hokage again, and the village will move on. He was a great man and his sacrifice saved all of us, and that's all that matters"

"Why do you have a child in your hand? Who is he?"

"he was orphaned by the Kyuubi I came across him and picked him up with me. I'll be dropping him off at the orphanage as soon as were done here"

AN: this is just a prologue and a real chapter will be posted shortly after this. This was just to announce some changes this story made to the original and some other things. It's not really all that interested but it's important to the story. And don't worry other chapters will be much longer and more enjoyable.

Some notes

My views on ninja are different than most stories' I come across. If you're looking for giant dragons that have every element coming out of them in some ridiculous fashion then look else were.


	2. first insident

Naruto devolved as any normal child would and his life was pretty normal until he was five years old.

Naruto was sitting on one of the beds, in the boys bedroom at the orphanage, crying.

FLASH BACK

Lunch had just ended and all the children were out on the playground a five year old Naruto was happily playing on the swing set trying to get higher and higher. When suddenly "It's my turn on the swing!" and the was promptly knocked of the swing and flat on his ass by a much larger boy.

Shocked and a little hurt Naruto looked at the boy and yelled "why did you do that it hurt!" as he started to get up.

The older boy got off the swing and walked the few feet to were Naruto was standing and pushed him back down on to the ground

"I wanted to swing. What are you going to do about it red eyes?"

Attracted by the commotion a small circle of children had formed to what was going on and was slowly getting bigger and bigger

"What's wrong with you why do you have to be so means" a slightly teary eyed Naruto said from on the ground

"psh who cares if I'm mean to some freak like you red eyes. I'm bigger and stronger then you and I'll get what I want." "And there's nothing you can do about it"

The older boy then jumped on Naruto and pushed his head in to the ground. After the boy got off him Naruto jumped up and took a swing at the older boy when the punch made contact the older kid just shrugged it off and punched Naruto in the nose.

Staggering back Naruto ran off threw the crowd while starting to cry

End flashback

Naruto sat there on a bed crying while thinking "that jerk what did I ever do to him, why did he do this to me, when I get bigger I'm going to hurt him, why did no one help me?" This line of thinking continued till soon Naruto angrier than he had ever been in his life. Naruto stayed like this getting angrier and angrier and more and more filled with hate till it was supper time.

At supper Naruto couldn't eat he was to angry all he could do was stare at the older kid that had bullied him.

Eventually the boy looked over and noticed Naruto staring at him. So he pulled down one eye lid and stuck out his tongue at him. After this was done he went to go back to eating but he found himself unable to look away from Naruto or in particular his eyes.

The boy began to feel dizzy and light headed but he couldn't stop looking. He began to sweat and shake eventually just doing this with a slightly pained look on his face continually looking in to Narutos eyes

IN SIDE THE KIDS HEAD (what the kid is seeing)

Standing before were two people that he felt were his parents. Both of them were smiling with their eyes closed (that eye smile thing kakshie does) beckoning him over.

Running up to his mother and embracing her in a hug he began to ask what happened to them were had they been.

Grinning his mother responded with her head on his shoulder "why we ran away from you of course. What a bad son you would have been" in a loving and affectionate voice she. "Yes what an awful little boy you are" the father joined in

After he herd this the boys eyes widened and he jumped back, And looked at the people in front of him. They seemed different then before no longer did he get that feeling they were his family any more. They seemed twisted or distorted. They no longer seemed to be human either. Both of them had a giant grin on their face while there hands slowly got bigger and their fingers got claws while they seemed to hunch over more. The scariest part of them was their eyes they were all red. No pupil no irises nothing just all this glowing red.

"Who are you?"

Grinning his mother responded "**were your parents my child**" no longer was the voice sweet. But instead it sent shivers up his spine. Turning to run he was surprised when one of them ran up and picked the boy up by the neck he then whispered in to this ear "and** we want your soul**" before licking the side of his face and biting down on the boys neck.

IN THE REAL WORLD

The boy stopped all movement then suddenly with his spork in hand and a glossy look in his eye. He got up on the table.

The orphan matron was having a good day. And when she saw one of the children getting up on the table she was confused about why the boy thought he could do such a thing. She yelled for him to get down off of their but he ignored her starting to walk over to him. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly stab his eating utensil in to the base of his neck with all the force his body could muster.

The second the prongs on the spork made contact with the boys neck blood started to spurt out. In his last few breaths the boy yelled "**The searing flames of hatred will burn us all**"

The weeks that followed the boy's suicide were tiresome. The children were scared; the orphan matrons didn't know what to do or what happened. After the boy's death ended up on the Hokages desk it had almost instantly spurned an investigation and an autopsy. The cause of death was obvious but the reason was unknown. The boy had never shown signs of suicidal thoughts before.

All the children at the orphanage were question about the boy. And the only one that didn't seem to be in shock was Naruto. No instead of shock Naruto seemed pleased.

This almost immediately put Naruto as somehow involved in the boy's death. By questioning the other children they learned that Naruto and the boy had a confrontation the day of his death. This landed the boy in the Hokages office.

AN: first real chapter done. I know it's a little boring right now and not very long but I'm planning out how to get to the rest of the stuff. I feel that just skipping to it would be in bad taste.

Sorry there's not much action in it. I could have written out a little epic battle for their fight but eh waste of time to read. It's not important.

Read and review plz.


End file.
